voltage_incfandomcom-20200215-history
Ichthys
Ichthys is a selectable god in the game Star-Crossed Myth. Background Ichthys is one of the members working for the Department of Punishments and often referred to as the "problem child" because of his pranks. Along with punishing humans, he's also responsible for filling the reflection pools for the Department of Punishments. His brand of sin is located on the his side of his stomach and has the power of healing. Like most gods, Ichthys was born immortal but when his parents had an incurable sickness, he used his healing ability on them but it backfired and made him mortal. It was price he'd paid for trying to change his parent's destiny, but he accepted the fact that he was going to die and lives his life to the fullest. More coming soon... Insight Ichthys - A God's Feelings.jpg Appearance Ichthys Forms.jpg|Icthys's Work Attire (Left) and True Form (Right) Ichthys has neck-length brown hair tied in a half-up and light brown eyes. Outfits *'Work Attire: '''Ichthys wears the Department of Punishments uniform with his sleeves pushed up, has on bracelets, and a white shirt with the collar opened, and a simple leather necklace with a blue jewel. *'Modern Attire: 'Ichthys wears a light pink shirt and a grey hoodie with 3/4 sleeves that's unzipped. *'True Form: 'Ichthys wears a whitish, high-low ''chiton that's aqua on the inside, an aqua-colored sash and gold-ringed belt, a golden pauldron on his left shoulder and gold chains draped over his right shoulder, a plain gold armlet on his right and a gold and turquoise-jeweled armlet on his left, golden vambraces, a golden circlet with turquoise stones, and gold-colored sandals. He also wears a gold necklace and turquoise jeweled necklace, and a sash that looks like water. Personality Ichthys' Relationship Chart.jpg Ichthys is a friendly, fun-loving, and an easily approachable god, but he's very mischievous and loves to play pranks on the other gods or when punishing humans. His pranks mean well but he has a tendency to cross the line. He explains that he pulls pranks on others in order to feel close to them, and also to distract himself from his mortal fate. He has accepted that he's going to die and wants to live the rest of his life to the fullest and with no regrets. Unlike most gods, he finds humans and Earth interesting. He also might be the only god out of the six knowledgeable about the human lifestyle. He tends to get along well with his co-workers and the gods from the Department of Wishes, although most of them are annoyed with his pranks. He's good friends with Altair, Dui, and Teorus and the latter of the two are his pranking buddies. He often targets his superiors Scorpio and Zyglavis in his pranks and despite their scary demeanor, he's stated that they aren't as bad as they appear. He also likes to use you in his pranks. He also seems to have a good and loving relationship with his parents since he risked his immortality to save them. He doesn't like it when people worry about him, especially if it's worry in regard to his mortality; he claims he doesn't understand why you are worrying about something that doesn't even have anything to do with you. Upon meeting you, Ichthys likes to tease you and finds your expressions amusing. You are the first person who tells him that he has a talent for making people smile with his pranks. Summary of Routes Main Story With you having chosen Ichthys to save you, you have been obligated to help him with his job: punishing sinful humans. You later find yourself helping Ichthys out of your own will, and that willfulness to help Ichthys only increases when you find out his real meaning behind his practical jokes and fun-loving personality. The question that remains is: how can Ichthys be saved when so much time has already passed? Epilogue Ichthys and you have been dating as a couple for some time now, but you always have a desire to do more "couple-y" things with Ichthys. One day, you decide to consult Hiyori and she says that there is a temple that you and the Ichthys can go to. You ask Ichthys whether or not he wants to go, he replies yes. When you two go there, you realize it's a temple only for people thinking about becoming a couple; it will bring bad luck to those who already are. Ichthys, however, doesn't believe this and he reveals a truth that you never realized he's been hiding: "I've been holding back all this time." Sequel Ichthys and you have been invited to the party of the heavens, and you think you're going to have a good time, but that's most certainly not the case. You and Ichthys befriend a god named Mykratos, but after the shocking truth was revealed that he was behind the chaos, Ichthys finds himself scared of the truth. . . CGs Main Story Ichthys main story 1.jpg|"I knew it. You look better with a smile." Ichthys main story 2.jpg|"Mmm... this is great!" Ichthys main story 3.jpg|"I don't want to die... I want to be with you." Ichthys blessed.jpg|Blessed Ending: "The one thing I could never give up... is you." Ichthys forbidden.jpg|Forbidden Ending: We both burst out laughing at the memory. Ichthys presses his forehead to mine... Epilogue Ichthys epilogue 1.jpg Sequel Ichthys Sequel 1.jpg Ichthys Sequel 2.jpg Ichthys Sequel Blessed Ending.jpg|Blessed Ending Ichthys Sequel Forbidden Ending.jpg|Forbidden Ending Sequel Epilogue Ichthys Sequel Epilogue.jpg Trivia *His favorite food is Taiyaki. *The glyph for pisces, (♓) represents two fish - swimming in opposite directions. The horizontal line symbolizes the yoke that binds the two fish. Additionally, it shows the physical and spiritual plane being binded together into one soul.Pisces (Astrology) *The term for this zodiac derives from Latin, "piscēs", which simply means "fish". *In Modern Greek - the word for this term is 'Ιχθύες' ("ikhthýes".) Hence, he is eponomously named after this, albeit the 'e', which is omitted in his name. His Japanese name, 'イクエス' is specifically based on the Greek name.Pisces *Additionally, the word for pisces in Japanese is '魚座'("uoza".) '魚' is the character for fish and '座' means 'seat', or 'constellation' in this particular context. So, a literal translation for this term would be "fish zodiac". imiwa? (Japanese dictionary) by Pierre-Phil di Constanzo - "Dictionary - 魚座" *Icthus is known as the Jesus fish - and each Greek letter - Ι, χ, θ, υ, ς - mean separate things. 'Ι' stands for Jesus, 'χ' represents the act of baptism, 'θ' means god or godly, 'υ' symbolises a son, 'ς' represents a saviour. Basically, it translates to "Jesus Christ, the godly son and saviour".Ichthus *The Greek mythological tale of this sign is symbolised by two deities - Aphrodite and her son, Eros. They transformed themselves into fish, in order to survive an incoming flood."Astrology DS" by Russell Grant - "Academy Graduate: Chapter 1 - The History of Astrology, Pisces" *Ichthys is the only god with an actual life span. **Pisces is the 12th and final sign of the zodiac. In terms of human years, pisces signifies the period of 77 - 84 years of age. This is the time when most people pass over in the physical world, due to old age; and subsequently cross over into the spiritual world. Therefore, Ichthys could possibly have a life span because his zodiac is the eldest."The Secret Language of Birthdays" by Gary Goldschneider and Joost Elfers - "The Twelve Signs: Pisces", page 31 **Ichthys in his true form appears on the 'XVIII THE MOON' tarot card. There is a quote beside the cards. On the positive card, Ichthys says: "Someday I'll die, so I want to have as much fun as I can!". This quote further proves that Ichthys is a mortal god. *Ichthys was ranked 5th in the 2015 General Election and #1 in the Dangerously Sweet category. *Ichthys is the second god to be shown with a parent, but he's the only god with both parents. Citations Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Star-Crossed Myth Category:God Category:Ichthys Category:Pisces Sign Category:GE2015